


My lie

by Angel_Marina7



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Emotional, F/F, Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:13:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29450580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_Marina7/pseuds/Angel_Marina7
Summary: *Story happens during season 5, episode3: Corridors*I can’t help but think about my lie. This sentiment that I refused to acknowledge all this time, because I was heartbroken, but mainly scared.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Kudos: 6





	My lie

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!
> 
> This is my first fanfic. I finished watching She-Ra and the Princesses of Power a few weeks ago and loved it. After rewatching episode 3 of season 5, and listening to the soundtrack of My Lie in April, I was struck by inspiration and decided to write a piece. I hope you guys enjoy it! =^.^=

#  My Lie

**Catra’s POV**

“Please, Catra! Do one good thing in your life!” _How can Sparkles talk to me like she knows me?!_

*Catra is walking down the corridor, she stops and sees her reflection on the window and has a flashback of her childhood with Adora* 

Young Adora: “I’m always going to be your friend.” 

_I can’t help but think about my lie. This sentiment that I refused to acknowledge all this time, because I was heartbroken, but mainly scared._

_All_ _I’ve_ _known_ _in_ _the_ _fright_ _zone_ _was_ _fear_ _and_ _having_ _to_ _fight_ _to_ _survive_ _._ _However_ _, in_ _all_ _that_ _darkness_ _I_ _had_ _my_ _own_ _ray_ _of_ _light. I_ _had_ _a_ _person_ _that_ _I_ _could_ _rely_ _on_ _for_ _everything_ _and_ _didn’t_ _run_ _away_ _._ _She_ _never_ _gave_ _up._

_I_ _was_ _honest_ _whenever_ _I_ _said_ _that_ _I_ _didn’t_ _mind_ _being_ _number_ _two_ _._ _Being_ _responsible_ _about_ _being_ _in_ _charge_ _never_ _appealed_ _to_ _me... as_ _long_ _as_ _she_ _was_ _there_ _with_ _me, I_ _didn’t_ _care_ _about_ _the_ _rest_ _. I_ _proved_ _it_ _when_ _we_ _were_ _in_ _that_ _alternative_ _reality_ _._

*Catra takes Glimmer out of her prison cell* 

_When_ _she_ _left_ _, I was confused but deep down I hoped that she would return and everything would go back to normal. That's why, from that point on, all my actions_ _and_ _words_ _tried_ _to_ _cover_ _for_ _my_ _lie._

_My lie was that I, Catra, hated Adora with all my being. There was indescribable pain when Adora left, and_ _I was alone_ _..._

_Now I understand my lie and fully acknowledge my truth. I love Adora like nobody else in the world, and I will do everything in my power to protect her._   
_I will send Spark—Glimmer, back to her, so Horde Prime can’t hurt her. After all, that is the one good thing I can do with my life._

*Transmission starts* 

C: “Adora?” 

A: “Catra?” 

C: “Don’t sound so happy to hear me. I’m sending Glimmer back to you. I don’t know your exact location, but I can get her to your quadrant. You have to be there to catch her.” 

A: “Wait, wait, wait, what? What’s going on? Glimmer is with you? 

*Clones come in* 

C: “We don’t have time. You need to get to these coordinates now. Don’t come here, no matter what. Horde Prime is ready for you.” 

*Hits a clone* 

A: “Catra, I don’t understand, what is --? 

C: “Just listen! I’m sorry. For everything.” 

_I love you, Adora._


End file.
